


Afterglow

by dvske



Series: Count the Ways [10]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvske/pseuds/dvske
Summary: She likes the song and dance, for sure, but there's something about the way Red looks at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> Inspired by [The Way You Said 'I Love You'](http://rhvme.tumblr.com/post/137729229293/) prompts via a lovely soul on tumblr. Prompt# 19, with no space left between us.

She loves the dressing up, the sense of play it lends. The forethought, the theatrics, the aesthetic and allure. Makeup impeccably donned, hair prepped and pinned just so. A stunning canvas, her Red, flaunting colors galore. Vermillion and summer’s gold. Molten greens and blues. Muted pink, vibrant pink, rosebud sharp and pastel shy. Ripened plum. Sunspot orange. Earthy browns and cream. A different palette for every occasion, every manner of garb. She puts on a show, unspoken invitation teetering at the edge of her lips: 

_Come, love. Unwrap me._

Sybil’s always been fond of gifts.

There’s texture to the unwrapping. Chiffon and silk, draped and billowing. Lace accentuating every curve. Cotton, easily coaxed from shoulder blade and restless hips. Denim, sharply unbuttoned and unzipped. Too-tight skirts and the thrill of their descent. Garter and stocking bunched in hand, dragged downwards, downwards, ever down.

Red’s stark nudity on display. Her smooth expanse and swelling ridges, sweat-slicked skin bared for the taking. Sybil traces those contours with eager hands. She trails kisses along neck, along collarbone, along navel and quivering thigh. Lower, still, until her tongue’s sinking into Red and eliciting a moan. Until Red’s arching her back as she’s raided for all she’s worth. 

How easily she melts. How melodic, her body’s tune. The tremor in her voice, its steady rise. Rising, rising as she’s caressed and cupped, teased apart with maddening slow. Sybil guides Red on this climb, savoring the rhythm. 

Transition. Sybil straddling Red. Both of them spreading, panting, grinding. Red grips the small of Sybil’s back, bucks with equal fervor. It’s hungry, the way she clings, the way she demands for more. Her breath beats hot on Sybil’s skin, and they ride each other with quickening pace. No decorum now, just need. Flesh upon flesh, wave upon wave. Their tide comes raging, all senses are submerged.

Then, quick; 

They peak as one, staggering force.

They pause, trying to catch their breath.

It’s some time before they manage to unwind. Gentler with each other, now, as the lull sets in. Red presses her palms against Sybil’s cheeks, leans up for a kiss. Two, then three. They’re drawn out and reverent with sweet nothings spilt in-between. Unintelligible words, mostly, but that’s fine. Just fine. Hunger is sated for a time, and as always Sybil relishes their disarray. Their disheveled clothing, what's left, at least. Their tangled limbs, their mussed-up hair, makeup smudges on the sheets. 

And Red’s gaze, focused squarely on her. Sybil grins and matches the stare.

_What?  
Nothing. _

_Then stop staring.  
Can’t help it. _

Neither of them can, it seems. It’s a feat, how thoroughly smitten they still are. How each time’s just like the first. How easily they blend together, beyond just passion, beyond just sex. The dressing up, the act itself — both fun, to be sure.

But it’s these quiet moments afterwards, Red eyeing Sybil as if she's all that's good in the world, as if she's all Red will ever want or need. She loves that most of all.


End file.
